1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sinusoidal crush can assembly for use in a bumper assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bumper assemblies that are designed to meet AZT and IIHS 100% low speed impact test requirements typically use crush cans with flat side walls and crush initiator beads. During impact, the crush cans buckle at the beads before the flat start to buckle. However, it is difficult to control the buckling sequence with such crush cans. Further, due to the assembly welding requirements, there is a limitation on the number of beads that can be provided on the crush can. In addition, crush cans with flat walls do not collapse fully, which limits the amount of impact energy absorbed and the material utilization.